thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors (also spelled Colours) is a video game released in 2010 by Sega. Info Sonic Colors is similar in gameplay to the 2008 game Sonic Unleashed. The Wii version of Sonic Colors uses both side-scrolling and third-person perspectives, akin to some of the stages in Unleashed. On the other hand, the Nintendo DS version is largely a side-scroller that takes advantage of the dual screens of the handheld, similar to the Sonic Rush DS games. The Wii version can be played with the Wii Remote (either with or without the Nunchuk), the Classic Controller, or a GameCube controller; the DS version uses the button controls, with touchscreen control during Special Stages. During the game, the player can use the colored energy obtained from different types of Wisps as power-ups that enhance Sonic's ability to traverse the environments and explore new areas. There are a total of eight Wisps in the Wii version and six in the DS version; some Wisps are exclusive to each version. The Wii version features a 'Sonic Simulator' mode in which players control Sonic-modeled robots through a series of challenges, or with competitive or co-operative multiplayer, with two robots (or, once unlocked, Miis) that are able to combine Wisp powers. These levels are accessed by collecting Special Rings hidden throughout each act. Collecting items called "Chaos Emeralds" allows Sonic to transform into Super Sonic after collecting 50 rings during any level (excluding bosses, Challenge Stages in the Egg Shuttle, and the Sonic Simulator). It also features a Challenge mode in which players can play all levels continuously and upload their total score to online leaderboards. The DS version features Special Stages, similar to Sonic Rush, that require the players collect spheres of a specific color. Collecting all the emeralds in this version unlocks an extra stage exclusive to the DS version. The DS version also features missions, time limit challenges and competitive multiplayer modes, as well as various concept art unlocked by collecting special Rings. Collecting all the special Rings unlocks Infinite Boost in the Options Menu for the story mode only. Both versions of the game feature online leaderboards Wisps The Wisps are a group of aliens that Eggman captured and Sonic has to rescue. A major aspect of the game is the ability to activate Wisp power-ups, each with different advantages. These include the 'White Boost', which allows the player to get a speed boost at any time and to automatically attract nearby rings. The 'Cyan Laser' turns Sonic into a laser that can bounce off solid surfaces to change the laser's path and to travel through power lines; its effect is greatest in the Wii version's multiplayer stages. The 'Yellow Drill' allows Sonic to drill through soft ground and water, with the risk of losing a life if he is still underground when he reverts. The Yellow Drill also attracts Rings in the Wii version's multiplayer stages. The 'Orange Rocket' allows Sonic to blast upward to tremendous heights. There are also version exclusive Wisps; those exclusive to the Wii version include the 'Pink Spikes', which allows Sonic to bond to walls and ceilings and to perform a "Spin Dash" to gain velocity and to destroy objects; the 'Green Hover' allows Sonic to hover and to perform dashes across lines of rings. Both Pink Spikes and Green Hover have the same extra effect in the Wii version's multiplayer stages: they create an imaginary line between both players which destroys any breakable items in its path. The Blue Cube allows Sonic to turn blue blocks into blue rings, and vice versa, opening new routes; when using it and landing on ground, nearby enemies and breakable blocks are destroyed. The 'Purple Frenzy' turns Sonic into a berserker that chomps through anything in its path, increasing in size as it continues to eat. Reception Sonic Colors got many positive reviews and many fans consider it the first good Sonic game in years. It also managed to sell 2 million copies. Critics gave high praise to the astounding graphics, only which is more so as it runs off the Wii hardware. The music has been called, "catchy", and is still considered a great soundtrack. The gameplay also received massive, praise, both 2D and 3D. The Wisps were praised as, "Creative", and were carried over towards Sonic Lost World. The DS version also received positive reviews and most reviewers only criticised the difficulty. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny gave this game a 9 out of 10. praising most of the game but criticised the lack of 3D sections in levels and that most levels are 2D. The same score would later be assigned to Sonic Generations, and during his Then and Now section on the game, he stated that the game was just as fun as it was in 2010. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny